Cake by The Ocean
Cake by The Ocean is a song by DNCE. It is sung by Dancer in the JD: Meant To Be episode Cool For The Summer. Lyrics Oh no See you walking 'round like it's a funeral Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold? We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe Ah! Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!) You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah) You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!) But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously Talk to me, baby I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Walk for me, baby I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh) Hot damn See you licking frosting from your own hands Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, ma'am." I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!) You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah) You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!) But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously Whoa Talk to me, baby I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Walk for me, baby (walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Oh ah Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Oh ah Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh) So delicious! Talk to me, girl Talk to me, baby I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Walk for me, baby (walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh) Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Trivia *"Damn" was left uncensored because no replacements were perfect. Video Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Dancer Category:Covers